Individuals may interact with others through conversational user interfaces. Humans may interact with artificial intelligence chat programs or other humans. Advances in artificial intelligence have enabled dramatic changes in the way individuals interact with conversational user interfaces. It can be difficult for a human or a programmed response to understand the emotions behind the messages an individual is conveying through the messages that are sent.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.